Rio: Nada que ver con la historia
by DarkMat
Summary: Un fic que no tiene nada que ver con Rio
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, si se preguntaban porque estaba tan desaparecido fue por el cambio de casa, si, al fin me cambié! Lo primero que arme fue el pc xDD, luego la Xbox, blabla, como dijo mi papá: "Arma lo mas importante primero". Así que lo hice, buano, en este fic las aves serán como humanos, al igual que sus actos, y esas cosas, sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el cápitulo de hoy.**

**Cápitulo 1: Una aparicion misteriosa**

La avenida de los Olmos estaba cubierta de maleza y la vieja casona permanecía cerrada dede hacía ya muchos años. Sin embargo allí se escuchaban voces; y las lilas, inclinadas sobre el muro, parecían decir: "¡Cuántos secretos podríamos contar si quisiéramos!". Pero aquel día de junio algo parecía distinto. Era evidente que alguien pensaba dar allí una fiesta. Desde el portón hasta el porche de la casona se extendía un amplio sendero de baldosas grises; en medio de éste, y sostenido por dos troncos, se veía un tablón cubierto por un chal, sobre el cual había un diminuto juego de té. Rodeaban la elegante mesa siete muñecos por el lado izquierdo y seis por el lado derecho. Los pobrecitos estaban muy deteriorados; si alguno conservaba ambos brazos, lucía son embargo la cara desaconchada o el traje sumamente sucio. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que aquélla era una clínica de muñecos; claro que pensarlo hubiera sido un error porque los muñecos se preparaban para celebrar una fiesta.

La decimocuarta muñeca clogaba atada por el cuello el cerrojo del viejo portón. Una rama de lalas blancas y rojas se inclinaban hacia ella. Habría resultado estremecedor y angustioso presenciar esta escena. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran colgado a aquella muñequita ante los ojos de sus trece hermanos? ¿Era acaso una terrible asesina cuyo castigo contemplaban los demás con espanto? La pequeña Belinda -pues ése era su nombre - había sido colocada en aquel lugar porque se consideraba como puesto de honor, y hoy le correspondía a ella ocuparlo por ser su séptimo cumpleaños.

Belinda era incapaz de dominar la alegría y el orgullo que hacían saltar violentamente su corazón de aserrín. No parecía resultarle penoso el estar colgada; sonreía plácidamente, como si la cinta roja que tenía atada alrededor del cuello no le molstara en lo más mínimo.

En ese momento se escucharon voces de aves. Por un sendero lateral se acercaban dos niñas; una de ellas traía una canasta cubierta con una servilleta. Parecían gemelas, aunque Bab era más alta que se hermana Betty. Ambas tenían caritas redondas y tostadas por el sol, picos algo respingados y era algo pecosas, pícaros ojos azules y largas pestañas.

-¿No es cierto que son preciosas?- exclamó Bab,contemplando con orgullo maternal a los muñecos.

-¡Si, son muy bonitos! Pero mi Belinda es la más linda- recalcó Betty.

-Mientras acomodamos a los niños se enfriará el pastel... ¡Hum, que bien huele!- exclamó Bab.

Betty se mostró conforme con la idea de su hermana y durante unos minutos ambas estuvieron muy atareadas colocando a sus muñecos en torno a la mesa. Una vez que terminaron, las dos niñas se apartaron unos pasos para observar mejor el efecto del arreglo. Belinda se encontraba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa. Frente a ella, en el extremo opuesto, se hallaba su primo Joseph. A ambos lados de la mesa se sentaban los demás invitados.

-Les gustaría mucho vernos tomar el té. ¿Te acordaste de traer los panecillos?- preguntó Betty, con ansiedad.

-Sí, los tengo en el bolsillo- contestó Bab, mientras sacaba dos panes desminigajados. Los cortó en rodajas, que colocó en el canasto, junto al pastel.

-Mamá no pudo darnos mucha leche, asi que la mezclaremos con un poco de agua- agregó Bab.

-Nos sentaremos y descansaremos mientras se enfría el pastel. ¡Que cansada estoy!- suspiró Betty dejándose caer en el umbral de la puerta.

Bab se sentó a su lado y miró distraídamente hacia el cerrado portón.

-Mamá dijo que irá a la casa grande dentro de dos o tres días y que nosotras iremos con ella. ¿Te acuerdas que durante el otoño no pudimos ir porque estábamos resfriadas y había allí mucha humedad?

-¡Qué divertido será! ¿Verdad?-dijo Bab luego de una pausa.

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! También dijo mamá que allí hay muchos libros y que nos dejarán hojearlos. A lo mejor tengo tiempo de leer alguno, que después te lo contaría- comentó Betty.

-Yo preferiría subir al desván y ver a las ruecas, los cuadros y los vestidos raros que se guardan en el baúl azul. !Me da tanta rabia cuando pienso que todas aquellas cosa con las que podríamos divertirnos mucho están guardadas allá arriba!... ¡A veces quisiera echar abajo la puerta!- Y Bab se levantó girando sobre sus tacones - No te rías: tú tienes tantas ganas como yo de hacerlo - añadió, avergonzada por su impaciencia.

-¡Pero si no me río!- excalo Betty.

-¡Claro que te estas riendo!...

-Si repites eso, tomo a Belinda y me voy a casa- dijo Betty.

-Bueno, no discutamos delante de los niños. ¿Saves que mamá dijo que la próxima vez que llueva nos dejará jugar en la cochera?

-¡Qué bien!... Lo dijo sólo porque le confesamos que descubrimos la ventana escondida detrás de las enredaderas, y porque a pesar de ello no encontramos en la cochera- exclamó Betty.

-Seguramente el coche estará todo sucio y lleno de telarañas... Pero no importa; tú y los muñecos serán los pasajeros y yo, el cochero- repuso Bab.

-Siempre eres el cochero... A mí también me gustaría serlo alguna vez; ¡Siempre me toca hacer de caballo, sosteniendo un trozo de madera en la boca, mientras tú manejas las riendas!- gritó Betty.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar agua- dijo Bab, haciéndose la sorda.

-No creo que haya muchas madres que se atrevan a dejar solos a sus hijos ante un pastel tan apetitoso, con la seguridad de que no lo tacarán- observó Betty.

¡Pero cuan pronto se cería traiconada la confianza de las niñas!... Al volver encontraron a los catorce muñecos en el suelo; el pastel había desaparecido.

Las dos niñas permanecieron por un momento inmóviles, contemplando la desoladora escena. Bab fue la primera en reaccionar, y tiró el jarro de agua mientras gritaba:

-¡Fue Sally!... Prometió que se vengaría de mí y cumplió su promesa. ¡Pero me las va a pagar!... Corre tú por ese lado; yo la buscaré por este otro ¡Corre!

Dieron una vuelta a la casa y se encontraron ante la puerta trasera sin haber dado con el ladrón.

-¡En la calle!- gritó Bab.

-¡En la fuente!- jadeó Betty, y ambas corrieron de nuevo.

Las dos volvieron para descubrir algo que las hizo dar un grito de terror. En medio de los restos de la fiesta había un extraño perro devorando los últimos trozos de pan.

-¡Qué animal tan malo!- gritó Bab con deseos de pegarle, aunque muy asustada por el aspecto del perro.

-Se parece a nuestro perro de juguete ¿Verdad?- susurró Betty escondiendose detrás de su hermana.

Betty tenía razón, porque aunque era más grande y estaba más sucio que el perrito de juguete, lucía como éste pompón en la punta del rabo, largos pelos en las patas, y tenía el cuerpo la mitad de peludo y la mitad de pelado (Que feo).

Claro que sus ojos no eran negros y brillantes como los del perro de juguete, sino amarillos, y su hocico rojo husmeaba como si tratara de descubrir más pan. Pero el perrito de las niñas jamás había hecho las maniobras con que el perro de verdad se disponía a aumentar el asombro de las hermanas.

Primero se sentó y luego, alzando kas oaras delanteras, pidió limosna; en la seguida levantó las patas traseras y caminó con gracia sobre las delanteras. Aún no habían salido las niñas de su asombro cuando el animal bajó las paras, levantó las manos y se paseó como soldado. Pero el nú,ero fuerte del animal fue bailar un vals pasando entre los muñecos, hasta llegar ante el portón.

Para alivio de las niñas el animal desapareció con la misma rapidez con que habia aparecido. Movidas por un mismo impulso, ambas chiquillas corrieron para ver que dirección había tomado el perro.

-¿De dónde habrá salido?- pregunto Betty.

-Preferiría saber adónde fue para darle su merecido al muy ladrón- gruño Bab.

-¡Ojalá pudiéramos pegarle!...- rezongó Betty.

-La fiesta se fue al agua. Es mejor que volvamos a casa.

Y aunque Bab y Betty se disponían desganadas a regresar, algo llamó la atención de las niñas haciéndolas abrir los ojos como platos.

**Continuara**

**Bueno, aquí el primero cápitulo de este fic, ojala les haya gustado, dejen su review con su opinión, si fue corto pues lo siento, así dejare el cápitulo, en este fic los cápitulos los súbire de vez en cuando, salu2 a todos. Bye a todos. Darkmat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wazaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Espero que bien, y si están mal... Pues... Que luego esten bien, aquí este nuevo capítulo:**

**Capítulo 2: El dueño de ese perro**

Allí en el mismo sitio en que ellas lo habían dejado, estaba el desaparecido pastel. Parecía intacto; solamente la "B" se había torcido un poquito. Tan asombradas estaban las niñas, que por unos momentos permanecieron silenciosas, se acercaron a la torta y la tocaron con un dedo, temiendo que se desvaneciera repentinamente bajo los efectos de un soplo mágico. Sin embargo la torta permaneció inmóvil. Las muchachitas lanzaron a dúo un suspiro de alivio: parecía cosa de magia.

-¿Y ahora, qué haremos?- preguntó Betty.

-Nos comeremos la torta lo antes posible- dijo Bab. Pronto acabaron con ella, ayudándose con sorbos de leche, mientras lanzaban miradas de desconfianza, temiendo ver surgir de nuevo al extraño perro.

-¡Bien! ¡Me gustaría saber quién sería capaz de quitarme ahora mi trozo de torta!- exclamó Bab.

-¡O el mío!- tiosió Betty, atragantada por una pasa.

-Ahora podríamos ordenar todo esto- surgirió Bab.

-¡Buena idea!... A mi pobre Belinda le hirieron la nariz... ¡Pobrecita!... ¡Ven con tu mamá! - murmuró Betty.

-Seguro esta noche le dará tos convulsiva- dijo Bab.

-Puede que pase lo que dices, pero no hace falta que te pongas a estornudar por eso- exclamó Betty.

-¡Yo no he estornudado!- gritó Bab.

-¿Quién estornudó entonces? Yo oí un estornudo- y Betty miró hacia el tejado de la casona. A excepción de una cucaracha muy pequeña, allí no se veía otro ser viviente.

-Las cucarachas no estornudan, ¿verdad?- preguntó Betty.

-¡Tonta!... ¡Claro que no!

-Entonces me gustaría saber quién anda por ahí estornudando y riéndose. A lo mejor es el perro...

-Los perros no se ríen. Pero el que vimos esta tarde es tan raro que a lo mejor también puede reír. ¿Adónde se habrá ido?- y Bab echó un vistazo a ambos lados de la avenida.

-Eso no lo sé; lo único que sé es adónde me iré- dijo Betty, y guardó los muñecos-. Me voy a casa a contarle a mamá lo que ha pasado. Esto no me gusta nada y además tengo miedo.

-Yo no; pero me parece que va a llover, de modo que también iré contigo- contestó Bab, ocultando su miedo.

Inmediatamente se fueron a su casa y le contaron a la señora Moss una hermosa guacamaya de un extraño color índigo, lo que les había pasado. La madre pensó que sólo eran travesuras de las niñas. En el colegio divirtieron a sus amigas contándoles lo que habían visto hacer al misterioso perro que andaba merodeando por la vencidad y que había sido visto también por varias niñas en los jardines de sus casas. Se había dirigido a todas ellas como pidiéndoles algo, pero ante ninguna había repetido las gracias que demostró ante Bab y Betty, razón por la cual ellas ya lo llamaban "Nuestro perro". El paseo de ida y de vuelta de la torta coninuó siendo un enigma, porque Sally Folson dijo que esa misma tarde ella estaba jugando en el granero de Mamie Snow y nada vio.

La historia provocó el interés de todos, aun de la maestra. En el transcurso del primer recreo Bab casi se desarticuló tratando de imitar las contorsiones del perro. Las había ensayado con gran éxito en la cama, pero el piso de madera eral algo muy distinto, como lo demostraban sus codos y sus rodillas.

-¡Dios mío!... ¡Ahí esta!...- gritó Betty, que se encontraba sentada junto a la puerta y miraba con curiosidad hacia afuera.

-¡Llamalo y hazlo bailar!- pedían las pequeñas.

-Lo llamaré. A mi me conoce- dijo Bab.

Pero el perro permaneció quieto bajo la lluvia, sucio del barro, moviendo el pompón de la cola y husmeando la canasta de las meriendas.

-Tiene hambre; dale algo de comer y así vera que no queremos hacerle daño- sugirió Sally una pequeña guacamaya roja de ojos azules

Bab cogió su canastito nuevo y reunió todos los restos de comida; ñuego trató de persuadir al animal que entrara a comer. Pero el perro sólo llegó hasta la puerta, donde se sentó mirando a las niñas con ojos tan conmovedores que Bab dejó en el suelo el canasto y, retrocediendo unos pasos, dijo:

-¡Está muerto de hambre!... Dejémoslo para que coma tranquilo.

Apenas el perro vio el campo libre, tomó el canasto entre los dientes y desapareció calle abajo. Las niñas comenzaron a gritar, sobre todo Bab y Betty, pero no pudieron perseguir al ladrón porque sonó la campana y debieron volver a clases.

A la salida, el sol brillaba en el cielo, Bab y Betty corrieron a casa para contar a su madre lo sucedido.

-No se preocupen, les compraré un canasto nuevo. Y como ahora está húmedo para jugar afuera, iremos a la vieja cochera.

Tal panaroma devolvió la alegría a las niñas, que empezaron a correr, mientras la señora Moss las seguía con un manojo de llaves. Ellas vivían en la casa de la entrada, y la señora Moss cuidaba la casa grande.

Tan contentas y emocionadas estaban, que cuando la madre abrió la puerta ni siquiera lanzaron una exclamación de alegría al encontrarse el viejo coche, con el que tanto habían soñado. El carruaje, polvoriento y mohoso, tenía sin embargo un asiento alto, una portezuela, una escalerilla y varios otros detalles que lo hacían aparecer como algo maravilloso.

Bab corrió hacía el pescante y Betty hacia la portezuela, pero las dos retrocedieron precipitadamente al escuchar, desde el interior, unos ladridos y un voz que murmuraba muy bajito:

-¡Quieto Sancho!... ¡Quieto!

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó la señora Moss, mientras retrocedía, con las dos niñas agarradas de su delantal.

Una cabeza lanuda y negra se asomó por la ventanilla rota, emitiendo un leve quejido.

-¡Sal de ahí enseguida si no quieres que te saque yo!- ordenó la señora Moss al ver que por debajo del coche asomaban un par de zapatos pequeños.

-Si, señora, saldré en cuanto pueda- respondió una voz, cuyo dueño resultó ser un niño andrajoso seguido por un perro, que se sentó a los pies de su amo como dando a entender que saltaría sobre cualquiera que intentara acercase a su amo.

-Vamos a ver si me explicas quién eres y cómo llegaste hasta aquí- dijo la señora Moss, intentando mostrarse severa, pero contemplando al niño de color negro con rojo con una mirada de ternura.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo, y sobre el fic "Rio: Una historia diferente" Estoy viendo un poquito de historia jeje, para poder darle el toque de assassins creed también. Weno, nos leemos en próx. cap, bye a todos. Darkmat**


End file.
